


Guardians

by gay_soccer_fanatic



Series: A New Path [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll try to write some smut down the line, so who knows who will be killed off, the death of people in this fic are not the same as in the show, who knows if they will help out down the line, who knows if they'll stay dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_soccer_fanatic/pseuds/gay_soccer_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke just wants answers to who she is and where she comes from, but the answers start a war between Gods and Demigods. Can she help to set things right with the help of her new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feel free to give me some advice. Also, I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> I own none of the characters portrayed in this fic.

Being the new kid is always hard, but being the new kid in a town of 3,000 is the worst. Now your probably thinking that 3,000 people is a lot. Well, Clarke Griffin would disagree. Clarke has always lived in big cities because her both her parents are, were, well educated professionals. So what in the hell is Clarke doing in the small town of Arkadia? Home to 3,000 people, well 3,002 now?

Clarke's dad Jake griffin died in some freak accident while working. Clarke and her mother, Abby Griffin, were devastated by the news. Both women had so many questions about his death, but people would only talk to Abby about it. This made Clarke furious with people. She grew to hate her mother, blaming her for her father's death. Whenever someone would confront Clarke about how she needed to move on from her Dad's death, she would get mad pick fights with people. It didn't matter who it was, Clarke would fight them.

With those reasons in mind Abby thought it would be a good idea to move Clarke to Jake's hometown of Arkadia. That way Clarke had a small way to connect with her father. Although Clarke was skeptical of the new town, she did seem interested in getting to learn about her Dad's past. He never really went into great detail about Arkadia, but Clarke could tell that he really missed the town he grew up in. Clarke hoped that she could find the beauty in the town, like her Dad did.

It's been almost four months since the two Griffin women had moved to Arkadia. Clarke has made friends with some of the people in town, mostly because they had grown up with her father. Although, Clarke had a feeling that the people of Arkadia looked at her like she had a secret and she wondered why. The only person who treated her with any sort of normalcy was her Literature teacher Mr. Kane. He let his students call him Marcus, but one time she overheard another teacher call him Chancellor. Clarke just figured he coached some sport or was a leader of an after-school organization.

Abby had even took Clarke to meet the Mayor after they had settled in. Her Mom had said that he had been Jake's best friend growing up. His name is Thelonious Jaha and Clarke gets the feeling that he cannot be trusted, so she is polite and brief in their interactions. She did learn that he has a son around Clarke's age, but he goes to a boarding school somewhere far away from town. That's about as far as Clarke gets in conversation with him before she excuses herself and sneaks out of the building. While sneaking out she texts her new friend Bellamy, asking him if he wants to hang out.

**Bell** : Of course I want to hang out with you Princess

**Princess** : Meet me @ The Dropship for some food? I'll buy...

**Bell** : Sweet! I'm starving!! Meet you there Princes

**Princess** : You're always hungry Bell. Hurry up I'm almost there. I just have to cut through Mt. Weather Cemetery

**Bell** : That's too dangerous Clarke! Just walk around the cemetery and I'll meet you by the Alpha Station

**Princess** : I'll be fine Bell, I think I am capable of handling a couple ghosts, lol

**Bell** : Clarke don't!  
        Clarke!!!  
        I'm serious Clarke!  
        I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are!

  
**Clarke's POV**

"Cool your jets Bell." I say to myself. _Okay, talking to myself while walking through a cemetery is probably weird. I should just keep my mouth shut._

*SNAP*

What the hell was that!? Okay Clarke, get yourself together! There is nothing there, just a bunch of graves full of dead people. No such things as ghosts.

".....Clarke....." a voice whispers in my ear. I stop in my tracks and whip my head around looking for someone who could have whispered in my ear. _Bellamy might have been on to something when he said I should have just walked around the cemetery. It's too late to turn around though so I should just suck it up and keep going._ "....Clarke....." the voice whispers again. Time to pick up the pace a little bit.

I cannot help but think I've herd this voice before because I'm not afraid of it. I'm just confused for some reason. "....Clarke..." the voice says a little bit louder. This time I stop, I cant help but feel as if there is someone watching me. I look around and notice my art teacher Miss Lucy staring at me with a scowl on her face. We lock eyes and I feel my body start to react to something. I only get this feeling when I'm about to fight, but it seems stronger this time.

"...Clarke.... **Run**!" the voice yells. At the some time I hear this Miss Lucy starts walking quickly towards me. I didn't need to be told twice, so I started running in the opposite direction.

  
**Bellamy's POV**

_I cannot lose her. If I lose Clarke they will kill me. I need help. I need Marcus._

**Bellamy** : The Princess is in trouble. She was going through Mt. Weather Cemetery to get to The Dropship. I cant get her to message me back. On my way there and calling in backup.

**Chancellor** : I'm on my way. I'll let Abby know. Make sure Clarke stays safe. I think it's time we move her. It's time she knows the truth.

**Bellamy** : Roger that. Reinforcement is on his way. I'll keep her safe, she's one of us. Whether she knows it or not.

**Chancellor** : Ok. Be safe, all of you

  
**Abby's POV**

*Rrriiinnnggg*

*Rrriiinnnggg*

*Rrriiinnnggg*

I look at my phone and see that it's Marcus calling me. He only ever calls when he is reporting on Clarke, so I quickly answer the phone. "Hello?" I say.

"Abby it's Marcus. Listen, I need you to not freak out about what I'm going to tell you. Can you do that?" he asks with concern lacing in his words.

"I cant promise that. Is it Clarke? Is she okay? What's happened Marcus?" I asked in a worried rush.

"Abby....they've found her. I have Bellamy and on of his reinforcements getting to her now, but we need to tell her Abby. Clarke isn't safe anymore. We need to tell her the truth, she deserves to know." Marcus says in a calm voice.

I don't want to think about this, but Marcus is right. It's time for Clarke to know everything. "Okay...just bring my baby home safe first. I want to be the one to tell her. She deserves to hear the truth from me." I say.

"Okay Abby. We will meet you at your house......I know this will be hard, but its for the best. She will still love you the same Abby. Clarke is and always will be your daughter." says Marcus.

" I hope you're right Marcus. I hope your right....I'm heading to the house now. See you soon." I hang up on him before he can say anymore. I close my eyes to try to keep the tears from falling, but it doesn't work. I think about Jake and just wish he was here. _It's time Jake. Our little girl needs to know the truth. I just hope she understands why we had to keep it from her._

  
**Clarke's POV**

My legs feel like they are on fire, but I push forward. My mind is working on overdrive thinking of places I can hide. I spot an open door to a mausoleum, so I quickly change course in its direction. I look above the door and notice a sign in a different language, but for some reason I understand it. The sign reads 'Wamplei Gounthru', but I understand that it means 'Death Passage". before I even get the chance to think about if it's a bad idea to even go in, I am tackled to the ground by a guy. Just after we hit the ground I instinctively kick out and hit him right in the family jewels.

"Ooww...ung! What the hell Clarke! I'm trying to help you." a familiar voice calls out.

I bend down and roll the guy over only to realize I had hit Bellamy. "Oh my god Bellamy! I'm so sorry, but you could have yelled out before you tackled me." I say as I help him stand up.

Bellamy stands, but is hunched over with his hands on his crotch. "Fair point Princess, but I am here to help." he says.

I look over Bellamy's shoulder noticing Miss Lucy has topped moving towards me, but she is looking even more angry now. Her eyes flicker between Bellamy and I for a few seconds before they settle on me. My brain once again kicks into overdrive and I'm thinking of ways to get both Bellamy and I out of this alive. Bellamy turns around as he sees my face harden in a way that means I'm about to do something stupid. Before either of us can react though, Miss Lucy starts smiling an evil toothy grin at me. Her eyes turn black, her skin turns dark grey, her clothes are shredded from her body by the talons that were once her hands, and large bony wings sprout from behind her.

My eyes widen at the image as it unfolds in front of me. I grab Bellamy's arm and start pulling him in the way of the mausoleum, but he jerks back making me stop in my tracks. I let go of him and he pushes me to the ground as the creature flies right above us. Bellamy jumps up and quickly pulls out a mall knife. He pushes some button and the knife grows into a sword right before my eyes.

"Cool." I say as I watch him wave it around trying to ward off the creature.

Without looking at me Bellamy yells, "Clarke run to the cemetery exit! I'll meet you back at your house as soon as I deal with this."

I look at him and shake my head, "I'm not going anywhere without you Bell!" I hear a rustling noise coming from behind me and when I look to see what it is, I see two dogs who look like they have leathery skin that is on fire. Without thinking I jump up and stand back-to-back with Bellamy. "Bellamy! We have another problem!" I yell.

"What do you mean!" he says without looking back to me.

"Well, there are two dogs on fire that are looking at me like I'm a new chew toy right now." I say in a voice that hides my growing fear.

"What!?" he yells as he turns around.

Just then another guy jumps on both Bellamy and I, tackling both of us to the ground as the two flaming dogs and creature collide with each other right where we were just standing. I look over and notice a boy who has long floppy brown hair with horns and goggles on them, and he also has goat legs.

Bellamy looks to the boy with gratification in his eyes as he says, "Thanks Jasper. I owe you one."

The goggled goat guy I now know as Jasper gives Bellamy a thumbs up and says, "No problem Bellamy, you could just introduce me to this beautiful girl beside us." He looks over at me and gives me a big goofy smile.

I look at him like he is crazy and say to him, "Maybe we could get to know each other after we escape death!"

His smile falters a little, but then he looks as if he remembers something and pulls out a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He hands them to me and says, "I was told by your Mom to give these to you." Before I can even try to question him, Bellamy has gotten himself and Jasper up. He extends his had to me and I take it.

Bellamy then picks his sword up off the ground and starts charging at the two flaming dogs with Jasper right behind him with a sword in his hand. I'm about to run after them, but I hear loud screeching noise coming from behind me. I look to see the flying creature flying at me with their talons reaching forward towards me. I instinctively dive out of the way and jump back up to my feet.

I take an arrow without even thinking and aim it at the creature. I release the arrow, but the creature manages to quickly move out of the way. I quickly try to think of a way to be able to hit a moving target. I get an idea that I know is stupid, but it's all I can think of.

When the creature starts to head back towards me I start moving in a zig-zag pattern hoping they will do the same. When they do I quickly pull another arrow from the quiver on my back. While still moving in a zig-zag pattern I aim just ahead of where the creature is flying and release the arrow. The arrow shoots forward with inhuman speed. When the creature moves forward she ends up in the direct path of the arrow. The arrow lands directly in the middle of the creatures chest.

I watched as the creature falls out of the sky and land on the ground. Cautiously I make my way over with another arrow pulled back and trained on the creature. When I reach the creature I see it breathe its last breath as it turns to ash right in front of my eyes. I lower my weapon as a breeze blows and scatters the ashes, leaving nothing of the creature behind.

Suddenly I hear a loud cry of pain, I look over and notice Jasper on the ground with a bloody wound on his leg. Just as the flaming dog goes to lunge a a helpless Jasper I quickly fire another arrow at the beast. The arrow lands right in the ribs of the fires beast, making it fall to the ground. Once again I watch as another creature turns to ash and blows away with the wind.

I am brought out of my stupor by Jasper crying out in pain. I rush over to him and quickly assess the damage. "Jasper I am going to apply pressure to stop the blood flow, okay?" I say to him. Jasper quickly nods his head. I look over to Bellamy and yell, "Bell I need your help over here. Jasper is hurt pretty bad." It doesn't seem to reach him because he keeps fighting with the remaining fiery beast.

I'm about to yell at Bellamy again when I feel my skin starting to tingle. I look down at my skin and see it starting to glow a golden color. As the intensity of the glowing grows, the skin on the left side of my ribs starts to burn painfully. I let go of Jasper's leg in order to grab my ribs in an attempt to get the pain to stop. The pain gets worse with every second and I slowly start to feel myself losing conscientiousness.

I fall to the ground as I lose control of my body. My body goes limp as the pain grows. Right before my eyes close I think I see someone, or something at this point, headed towards me. As they come into view I try to focus on their face, but my eyelids drop. The last thing I remember as I finally drift off is a voice, but before I can recognize it I lose conscientiousness.

  
**Marcus' POV**

I run as fast as I can towards the sound of fighting. Hoping that they are all okay. As I get closer I hear Clarke yelling at Bellamy that Jasper is hurt and needs help, but I can still see him fighting. I look around to try and find Jasper and Clarke. As I spot them I look to see Clarke grabbing at her side crying in pain. I run over to them as fast as I can, but by the time I reach them Clarke has lost conscientiousness. Jasper looks bad, so I tend to him first since Clarke is in no danger. While I work on Jasper I glance at Clarke's unconscious body and say, "Rest now Clarke, because when you wake up everything is going to change."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to cry

**Clarke's POV**

"Clarke...honey you need to wake up." A voice says to me. _I need to open my eyes._

"Abby we need to let her rest. She will wake up when she is ready." Another voice says. _Mom?_   _She is here with me, but where am I and who is the other person? Come on Clarke you need to focus. Just open your eyes!_ I can hear rustling around in the room. _Mom must really be worried_.

_Okay I can do this._ I slowly open my eyes to find the room a blurry mess, but I can make out the blurry figure of my mom next to me. "Mom?" I say in a weak crackle. Her head shoots up to look at me, so I blink a few times to get a better focus on her.

"Clarke?! Oh god honey, I'm so glad your awake! Does anything hurt? Can I get you anything? Here let me help you sit up." She says in a worried voice as she helps me sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

Looking around the room I see Kane sitting in a chair next to my Mom. _He must have been the other voice I was hearing._ Continuing to look around I see Bellamy leaning up against the wall next to a sitting Jasper. Once I see Jasper everything that happened to me comes rushing back.

My eyes must have gotten wide in realization, because Bellamy is giving me an understanding look before he starts to talk. "Don't worry Princess, Jasper is doing just fine. No need to worry." He looks down and puts a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Isn't that right Jasper?"

I look at Jasper again to find that he has a goofy smile plastered on his face. "No worries pretty lady. Kane took care of me back at the cemetery. But now that we aren't in danger how about a proper introduction, yeah?" Jasper stands and walks over offering me his hand. "The name is Jasper Jordan, I'm a Satyr."

He keeps his hand stretched out to me, so I take it. "I guess it's nice to meet you too Jasper. Considering you helped save my life and almost lost your life because of that." I say as I drop my hand from the awkward handshake. I look at him as the word 'Satyr' finally registers with me. "Wait, you said you were a Satyr? As in half man half goat?"

Jasper nods his head quickly at me. He looks way too excited that I know this information. "Exactly! You know, you're the first Demigod to get it right on the first try." He keeps rambling about something, but my head is stuck on the fact that he just called me a Demigod.

I whip my head around and look at my Mom to find her sitting back down next to Kane. _Her lap must be pretty damn interesting._ "Mom, what does Jasper mean when he called me a Demigod? Because if I'm not mistaken that means that one of my parents has to be a God." I look at her, but she won't look up at me. " **Mom**! What the hell is going on?" _I'm starting to get really upset_.

"Clarke." I look over to see Bellamy standing where Jasper just was. I calm a little bit as he puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. "I need you to calm down. We know you have questions and we are going to answer them, but we all need a second to process things. Okay?" He is giving me a reassuring look that makes the rest of my worries disappear. I just nod my head at him since I don't trust myself to speak. "Abby," Bellamy looks over at my Mom, "You can do this."

I turn to look at my Mom who has now looked up at me. She has tears running down her face, but she schools herself and wipes away her tears with the back of her hand. "Clarke I have a lot to tell you, but I need you to promise me you won't interrupt me. I want you to hear everything before you ask questions. Can you do that?"

She is looking at me with eyes that are pleading and vulnerable, so once again I just nod my head yes. "Okay, good." She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them up again and staring at me. "Clarke, I'm not your biological mother." A silence falls over us as the information sinks in. Instantly I feel as if a needle is being shoved into my chest. She turns her head to presumably not be able to see my crushed expression.

"Jake is your biological father, but I'm not your biological mother. Clarke.....your biological mother is an Olympic Goddess." She once again becomes silent so that I am able to start absorbing the information. "Your father met her at a festival in Greece when he was traveling after college, right before we got married. He didn't know who she was until she showed up at our doorstep with a baby in her arms. _You_ were that baby. After she showed up she explained herself to your father and I. I was furious at your father, but I couldn't be mad at you. I looked at you and I just fell in love." She turns to face me again and the look I see on her face is one of pure love. I feel my face becoming wet as tears fall down my face.

"The moment I laid eyes on you she knew we would take you. That I would love you as my own. It was the best day of my life.....But she knew she would probably never see you again, so it was also the hardest day of her life. She loved you, still loves you. Before she left you with us, we had to promise never to tell you about who you are and who she was. She said that if you ever became self-aware of anything, you would be in danger. We made the promise and she left you with us. We moved to a bigger city because it helped to cover the God smell in your blood. Things were going really well and we went almost 16 years without a problem."

I instantly realize what she means, Dad's death.

"Four months ago your Dad was attacked by Hell Hounds. That was one of the creatures you three," she gestured to Bellamy, Jasper, and I, "encountered. Along with the Harpie. Your father was only human so he couldn't defend himself against them. He died keeping your location a secret. That's why we moved. I knew there were other people who had kids like you, and your biological mother told me to come to this town. It's just a coincidence it was your Dad's hometown. I thought you would be safe here, but I was wrong." Mom stops to wipe at the new tears forming in her eyes. I reach over and grab her hand giving it a squeeze. She smiles and squeezes my hand back before taking her had back.

"Today was a wake-up call. You're no longer safe here with me Clarke. I cannot protect you anymore.....but there is a place where you can be safe. A place you can be with others just like you. The thing is Clarke, you are not suppose to be. I mean.......your biological mother never told any of the other Gods and Goddesses about you. I wouldn't be sending you away to this camp, but you are in imminent danger. You are self-aware now, so other creatures will be coming for you. Even now we are in danger, especially with Bellamy also being here." She says with fear lacing into her words despite her effort to show no fear.

I look over to Bellamy and give him a questioning face. He smirks at me and says, "I'm just like you Princess, a Demigod. The only reason I was let out of camp was because you needed someone to protect you. Your Mom asked me personally." I look over to my Mom with a raised eyebrow in question to Bellamy's statement. "Oh no, not her. Your other Mom. She said to keep you safe. It was a huge risk and it seems to have gone the opposite of how she wanted it." He chuckles at the humor of the situation and I cannot help but join him in seeing the irony.

I look over to Mom to continue, but Kane speaks up, "We need to leave soon. Clarke and Bellamy are putting everyone at risk with being here. We need to get them back to the camp." I look over at Kane and I see that he is genuinely worried about all of us. I nod to him in understanding.

"When do we leave? Because I have a lot of questions that I want answered?" I didn't mean for it to sound demanding, but I do need some answers.

"Bellamy, Jasper, you and me will be leaving in the morning." Kane says.

"What about my Mom?" Why isn't she coming with us? I look over to find Mom giving me a sad smile.

She shakes her head no at me, "The camp only allows Demigods and other permitted creatures in. It protects you from everything in the outside world." I frown at this but she just smiles at me again. "You'll be safe there at the camp and I'll be safe with you at the camp. I don't want you to go, but you are my little girl and I would give everything to make sure you were safe."

I get up quickly and jump into her arms and wrap my arms around her back. I hold tight to her as I sob into her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close against her.

After a while I start to relax into the embrace. Everything that has happened and the emotional roller-coaster of the day has me struggling to keep my eyes open. _I have so many questions, but this will probably be the last time Mom gets to hold me like this_. As I slowly start to drift off to sleep, I snuggle closer to her and mummble sleepily, "You'll always be my Mom, because you chose to love and protect me when it would have been easier to say no....to me you're my one and only Mom..........I love you." And I finally drift to sleep.

  
**Abby's POV**

"...to me you're my one and only Mom.........I love you." I smile at her words and pull her impossibly closer.

"I love you too Clarke." I whisper into her golden hair as new tears stain my face. I look over to Marcus and give him a small smile. He nods at me then looks over to Jasper and Bellamy. They must be able to know what Marcus is thinking because they start to head out.

Before the leave the room I call out to them, "I owe both of you. You saved my little girl. I will find a way to repay you both." I look over to Marcus, "You too. Thank you for everything." Marcus nods his head and leads the two boys from the room.

  
**Marcus' POV**

I close the bedroom door behind me to give them some privacy for what is sure to be their last night as a family. Putting Abby and Clarke through all of this is hard, but we all have to do what's best for everyone. The boys and I walk down the stairs to the living room. Bellamy and Jasper sit on the dark grey sofa in the middle of the room, so I go and stand in front of them.

"In the morning we will be taking my car to camp. Bellamy will sit in the back with Clarke. That way he can explain the camp to her, or answer any of her questions." I put finality to my words so that both boys know not to question me. They both give firm nods in understanding to my statement. I give them a tight lipped smile. "Good, now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

They both relax into the couch with Jasper curled into a ball on one end and Bellamy in a seated position with his head leaning back on the other end. I chuckle sadly at the fact that they are able to sleep anywhere, but at least it's in a safer place. For tonight at least.

  
**Clarke's POV**

***Crash***

***Thump***

***Thump***

I awake to loud noises. _They seem to be coming from down downstairs_. Just as I am about to go down to see what's happening, the bedroom door flies open. Bellamy rushes through the door, "Clarke, wake up! We have to go now! They've found us." As I start to move I realize my Mom isn't anywhere in the room. Before I can even ask where she is Bellamy is pulling me by the wrist out the bedroom door and down a set of stairs to a living room. Which seems to be a battle ground.

There are flaming dog, which I remember my Mom referred to as Hell Hounds, attacking Marcus and the others. There seems to be no way out and I want to help. All I can think about is saving my Mom. _She is all I have left_. I try to run to them but Bellamy grabs me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up off the ground. I struggle against him, but he is much stronger than me. I watch in complete horror from the side, praying to whatever god is listening to save them.

  
**Abby's POV**

I can see Clarke being held by Bellamy in the back of the room. I know that Bellamy and the others need to get Clarke away before it's to late. _I just wish I knew how I could help._

".....You know what you have to do Abby...." I hear whispered in my ear. I look over to Clarke and I know that I can give her a chance to live. _She is my little girl and she is my world._

I look to Marcus and can tell he is trying to figure a way to keep us all alive. I grab his arm to get his attention. When he looks at me I swallow my fear, "Take the kids and get out of here. I will keep them busy long enough for you three to get away."

He gives me a look of painful sadness, questioning if I'm sure. All I can do is nod. He looks at me what seems like an eternity before he nods back once. He grabs my hand and squeezes it before dropping it and grabbing Jasper. I look back at Clarke before I make my move.

Our eyes lock and I think she knows what I'm going to do, but I don't give her time to try and stop me. I mouth _'I love you'_ to her and jump at the Hell Hounds before I can think better of it.

As they start to jump on me I see the three all escape out the door. The pain is unbearable as the hounds teeth rip into my flesh. I don't scream, I don't wish for a miracle to survive, I just pray to her that Clarke gets away and is safe.

".....She is safe Abby....Our little girl is safe.......Thank you." she says to me. I feel a final tear fall as I take my final breath before everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings, but still so many questions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about Bellamy and Octavia's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy are the broest of broes and this chapter helps to show why they are going to be as close as they are in future chapters.

_**7 Hours Later** _

 

**Bellamy's POV**

"We'll be at the camp gates in about an hour," says Kane. He looks to Clarke through the rear view mirror, "Maybe you should wake her up and explain some things to her. She never really got to hear about the camp."

I look over at Clarke's sleeping form. My mind flashes back to just a few hours after sundown.

 

_**7 Hours Earlier** _

"No! Bellamy let me go! I have to help her!" Clarke screams at me.

I ignore her cries of dispare and keep pulling her to Kane's car. I can hear the Hell Hounds tearing into Abby's flesh, but I don't hear her screaming. I thank the Gods for that because I don't want Clarke to have to be subjected to that too.

As soon as we reach the car I open the door and climb inside the back with Clarke still wrapped in my arms. The angles are awkward and she is able to get a couple good shots of her elbow into my ribs. It hurts like hell, but I know I can't let go.

As Clarke continues to struggle against me, Kane and Jasper jump into the front seats. Kane quickly starts the car and flies into reverse. I keep holding onto Clarke as we drive away. I hold her closer to my chest as she starts to sob uncontrolabl. After about 10 minutes on the road I losen my grip on her. She instantly pushes away from me and scoots as close to the door as possible. I just watch her continue to cry. I want to comfort her, but I know that she partially blames me for everything.

"I could have saved her," Clarke manages to say between sobs. When she has gained some controll over herself she looks over to me with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I could have saved her, but you made me leave her there to die........nobody should have to die for me when I can do something to stop it."

We keep staring at each other in silence until it became too much and I have to look away. I glance down at my hands trying to find my words to tell her how I know what she is feeling.

"Why didn't you help her first? Why save me? Everyone I know dies, so why me?" She asks. I can still feel her eyes on me, but I can't look at her. She reminds me too much of Octavia and it brings back the memories of what happened to Octavia and I all those years ago.

Clarke is waiting for an answer though, so I tell her the answer to all her questions, "You're special. And I know that is not what you want to hear, but it's the truth." I finally look at Clarke and into her blue eyes, "You have no idea how special you are Clarke."

She just looks at me with her jaw set and fire in her eyes, "I'm not special enough for everyone to give up their lives."

"Everyone has someone who is willing to die for them to have a chance at life, especially parents." I keep eye contact with her to make sure she knows I mean what I'm saying.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me, "What would you know about losing a parent in a way as fucked up as I have?"

I must have visibly flinched at her words because she is looking at me with a curious expression. I look back down at my hands because the only way for me to get her to understand she isn't alone is to tell her my story.

I take a deep breath and exhale, hoping to find some strength. "It was nine years ago, so I would have been eight. My twin sister Octavia and I were living out in the country with our Mom. We had just gotten onto a gravel road a few miles from our house......We were listening to some song, screaming the lyrics." I smile remembering how terrible we sounded, but none of us cared.

"Octavia was sitting in the front seat next to our Mom. She always used to run to the car and jump in the seat before I could even try to. But it made her happy, so I gave it up willingly. About halfway through the song I felt my body start to react to something. It felt like I was going to fight," I say.

My breathing is starting to pick up and my hands are really sweaty. I rub them on my pants and close my eyes while taking deep breaths. A second later I feel a hand grab my left wrist. I open my eyes and look at the hand. My eyes follow the arm up until I meet blue eyes. She gives me a sad smile and squeezes my wrist before taking her hand back.

I take another deep breath and release before I start again, " The next thing I know is that our car was flying through the air. We landed right next to the woods of a forest. My head was bleeding, my right arm was broken and I could feel some broken ribs. My Mom was yelling out to Octavia and I, so I told her I was Fine. She told me to check on Octavia because she wasn't answering her. When I looked to the passanger seat, Octavia wasn't there.

I look out the window of the car to try and keep from flashing back there, "I started panicing when I couldn't find her. Mom calmed me as best she could, but that's when we heard him. He was screaming at my Mom **'Aurora! You weren't suppose to let them be born!'** He sounded so Angry.....When I looked at my Mom she looked terrified. When she finally remembered I was there she told me to find Octavia and run into the woods. She didn't give me time to argue before she pushed me out of the car."

"I climbed out the broken window on the back passanger side. I looked around for Octavia and was about to yell out for her when I was picked up and thrown onto the gravel road. I landed weird and was instantly in pain. The next thing I know is some guy picking me up by my throat. He was laughing as he squeezed the life out of me. I clawed at his hand trying to get it off me, but it was no use. That's when I hear Octavia come up behind him and hit him with a branch right in his nuts." I smile thinking about the look of pain on his face. "He dropped me and fell to the ground grabbing his crotch. Octavia ran over to me and helped me up as I tried regaining my breath. Not two seconds later, Octavia was thrown against a tree on the side of the road. She hit her head so hard that blood started oozing out of a gash on the right side of her head. She fell to the ground and was instantly limp."

I feel myself get angry at how I failed at protecting Octavia, but push I past it. "I looked up at the man and he looked furious. He said he was going to make us suffer and regret being born. As he started towards me I heard a blood curdling scream come from my mom. When I looked over at the car it was on fire. I went to run to try and help her, but the man picked me up and held me so that I was looking at the car as the flames overtook the car." I look up to Clarke, "I watched my Mom burn to death. I could hear her screaming in pain. I tried to get away to help her, but he just held me tighter. After what seemed like hours the screaming finally stopped, but the fire kept going. The guy dropped me as I cried out for my mom. He called me weak and not worthy of being the son of a God. His words never really made sense because I mean, I was eight. I could barely understand multiplication. Anyway, the guy pulled out a spear from nowhere and was getting ready to kill me when these two people came out of the woods by Octavia." I look up to Kane and stare at the back of his head, remembering him and Indra saving us.

Clarke looked from Kane to me as she slowly understands what I was saying. I look back to her, "They managed to hurt him enough to make him leave after he took an arrow to the eye. When the guy seemingly disappeared, I felt my body start to calm down. I instantly rush over to Octavia who was still lying on the ground unconscious." I take a moment to reflect on the moment that changed our lives.

"The woman next to Octavia said that her name was Indra and that she could get us help if we went with her. I didn't hesitate in taking the offer because of Octavia's condition. Not to mention we were now orphans. When I went to look at Octavia again I noticed that her skin had started to glow a golden color and then I felt my skin start to tingle. It felt weird, but a good kind of weird. Then my arm started to burn." I unconsciously touch the mark on my left arm. "The pain was unbearable. I felt my body go limp and I started to fall to the ground when someone caught me. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so I passed out."

Clarke looks at me with knitted eyebrows, soaking in all the information. "That thing on your arm isn't a tattoo, it's a mark." It isn't a question but a statement. I nod my head in acknowledgement. "What does it mean?" she asks.

I look at her for a moment, trying to choose m words carefully. "When you become even remotely self-aware you get claimed by your God parent." I lift up my sleeve to show her all of my claiming mark, "My mark is of a spear."

She starts to reach out to trace it, but hesitates. With a nod at her questioning glance she touches my arm and traces the edges of the long black marking that goes from my wrist to just below my shoulder. "So if the mark represents who your God parent is, who does this represent?" she asks as she pulls her hand back. I notice that her hand goes to her ribs.

I frown at the thought of _him_. "Do you remember the guy that tried to kill us?" I ask her. She nods her head, but gives me a questioning glance as she tilts her head at me. I try not to smile at how she looks like a puppy. "That guy was actually the God Ares....my Dad."

Clarke's eyes go wide with realization. "Holy shit," she says. I nod my head in agreement.

"Holy shit indeed," I say. "So I know a lot about what your going through. My Mom died as a result of the confrontation with my father, Octavia lost her memories and doesn't remember the encounter with Ares, and I had to listen to my Mom die while my father tried to kill my sister and I." A silence falls over us as Clarke finally realizes that she isn't alone in her pain.

She reaches out for my hand and holds it tight, "I'm glad I have a friend like you Bell. We can be there for each other now. Gods know I need a friend right now."

I smile at the fact that dispite what I had to do we are still friends. "I'll always be your friend and confidont Clarke."

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise," I say. She smiles at me as much as she can given everything that has happened today. I squeeze her hand one last time as I return her smile. "You should look at it Clarke." She gives me another questioning gaze. I chuckle at her cluelessness, "Your mark. I saw you grab your ribs. You should look to see what it is."

She looks down and pulls her hand from mine. She grabs the hem of her shirt but hesitates. She looks at me again, so I give her an encouraging smile. She nods her head, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. As she exhales she lifts her shirt, opens her eyes, and looks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue seven hours in the past, but will pick up with Clarke's POV.
> 
> I struggled with this chapter in the beginning, but I really started to get into it after a while. I'm not going to leave you with a cliffhanger for long. Since today is a special day I will be uploading another chapter I have already written. I just have to type it out and edit it. Also, any ideas on what Clarke's mark is going to be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns more about the camp, while other mysteries remain.

**Clarke's POV**

I nod my head, close my eyes and take a deep breath. _You can do this Clarke. You are finally going to get some answers._ I lift my shirt up, open my eyes and look down. I stare in awe at the beautiful Tiger Lily that decorates the left side of my ribs. The flower is midium sized, with red/orange petals, and red stems with brown tips poking through the middle. I trace the petals with myfingers, not believing that this is my claiming mark. I look up to Bellamy with a feeling of wonder and amazement. He just keeps giving me a warm smile. I look back down to my mark again, "It's so beautiful."

"It's definetly the most colorful and intricate one I've ever seen," Bellamy says as he finally speaks up.

"Are most people's marks only black like yours?" I ask.

He smirks at me and says, "No, but they are never that colorful," he gestures to my mark. "I guess that just clarifies that you truely are a special person."

"I guess......." I say as I look back down to my mark. With a last glance I pull my shirt back down. "So who does my mark represent. I figured you'd know since you said my biological mom asked you to protect me."

Bellamy lifts his hands and waves them in front of his face, "I didn't actually speak to her. She **_'personally'_** asked for me to protect you, but she did that through a message to one of our instructors. I was given the message by Kane. He helped me get close to you and I guess the rest is history."

"Then how do you know that I'm so important?" I ask with growing agitation. _Just when I was about to get some dam answers, I get another setback._

"I can answer that actually," Jasper says from the front passanger seat. I look up at him, completely forgetting that he was in the car too. He pulls the bow and quiver from somewhere and hands them to me. "These were made by Hephaestus himself. Weapons fit for a God. Most likely Apollo or Artemis. If someone is giving you a weapon ment for a God, you pretty dam special. 'Cause the punishment for stealing from a God is really fucking scary." I see Jasper from and shutter. Then he looks back at me and smiles his goofy smile again while his face lights up like he remembers something. "There was also a note for you too." He hands me a piece of parchment that has been folded up and it looks as if something has been spilled on it. I look at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. He just keeps smiling at me, so I sigh and unfold the parchment.

 

_Clarke,_

_Things are about to get dangerous and complicated, so I stole this bow and quiver full of arrows for you. Please be safe my darling girl._

 

There is a signature at the bottom, but the stain makes it unreadable. I let out an angry huff. I take a couple breaths to calm myself down. _There's nothing I can do now anyway._ I calmly look at Jasper, "Did you happen to read the letter at all before you spilled something on it?"

He just keeps that dam smile on his face as he answers me, "Nope! I was told by my mentor not to look at it."

Bellamy chuckles, so I look over at him and give him an annoyed expression. He holds his hands up in surrender. I look away and let my shoulders sag as I sigh in frustration. _My eyes are starting to get heavy, but I need more answers._ So I rub at my face hoping to wake up a little bit.

"You should get some sleep Princess," Bellam says. "We've got a long road ahead of us, and you've had a hell of a day."

I my head in agreement at that statement. _I guess I can wait a little longer._ "I'll try, but no promises." I cuddle up to the door and close my eyes. It's not long before I drift off to sleep with questions swimming through my mind.

 

  
_**Present Time** _

 

  
**Bellamy's POV**

I reach over and shake Clarke, trying to get her to wake up. "Clarke......Hey Clarke.....Clarke wake up," I say. She jolts awake and grabs the bow and pulls an arrow from her quiver faster than I can blink. The next thing I know she has the arrow pointed at my head. I immediatly put my hands up in surrender. "It's okay Clarke," I say in a soothing voice. "It's me Bellamy. You're in a car with Kane, Jasper and I headed to camp." I see her looking around the car, starting to lower her weapon as she calms down. "That's it, remember we are just helping you."

She looks at me again with tears forming in her eyes. I grab her and pull her into a hug to comfort her. She moves her bow and arrow out of the way and drops it to the floor of the backseat. She then wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in m chest as she cries. For the next 20 minutes I wisper encouraging words into her ear until I feel her sobs stop. I pull back and look at her. I give her a smile, but she looks at my shirt and grimaces, "Sorry about getting snot and tears all over our shirt."

I look down then back up to her and shrug, "I'm a brother, so I'm use to it. If ou ever need a brother to help you out, just remember that I'm here for you just as much as I am for Octavia."

She gives me a shy smile, "I've always wanted a brother."

"Well you've got one now, but I have to warn you." I say as seriously as I can. "Octavia come with and well, she can be a handfull." I chuckly remembering how much of a wild child she is.

Clarke just smiles even wider, "I've always wanted a sister too." After a moment her smile drops as she looks down and nervously fidgets with her fingers. "Do you think that she will like me?"

I put my hands on her cheeks to make her look at me. I lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead then pull back, "Everyone is going to love you. Hell, even the Commander will think you're cool. I mean it's not every day a non-trained Demi God kills a Harpie and Hell Hound back-to-back." Clarke just raises both her eyebrows at me. "Trust me, my friends will be your friends before you know it." She smiles a bit more confidently and nods at me.

"We're almost at camp. It's about 15 minutes away now," Kane says.

Clarke looks up towards Kane, "Where are we exactly?"

Without taking his eyes off the road Kane says, "We're in the middle of a forrest in Canada."

" **Canada?!** " Clarke says in shock. "You mean we crossed the border into Canada?"

Once again Kane addresses Clarke, "Yes, its got some of the thickest forests in the world. Makes it easier for people to have a lot of room to train. And before you ask, mortals cannot enter or see what happens in the camp. It's the result of the mist that the Gods have set in place."

I looked to Clarke to see her noddingg as she takes in the information. "Okay, that makes sense. Wait, training? Training for what? What kind of training?" She asks.

"Training in the art of close combat, swords, bows, and other things that could help on missions." I say. "We are trained to be able to fight by older Demi Gods," I then gesture to Kane, "just like Kane. They help us all learn our specific talents too."

Clarke looks at me confused, "What do you mean specific talents?"

"Well, my specific talent is that I'm incredibly strong. I can lift most things without difficulty, but only when in battle. My Demi God senses kick in and it starts a chain reaction in the half God part of me that causes me to unlock my Godlike strenght."

Realization strikes her face, "That's what I've been feeling. My Demi God senses kicking in."

"Yep," I say.

"Wow, so that must be what makes us so good at fighting?" She asks.

"It helps you have a certain edge over your opponents. Your senses are enhanced to ensure you always know when you are to be battle ready." Kane cuts in.

"Cool," Clarke says. I just chuckle at her awe of it.

"We're here," Kane says as he pulls the car up to the entrance of a path that leads to the camp

I climb out of the car and stretch my body. I can feel my joints popping and muscles loosening up. I look over to Clarke as she climbs out of the car with her bow in her hand and quiver on her back. I smile and grab her hand before she has a chance to look around. I drag her the entire mile to the camp entrance in silence. Once we get to the arch I look over to see her looking nervous, so I turn to her and turn her to look at me. I put my hands on her shoulder, "Remember Clarke, you're not alone here. You have a super cool brother and a wild child sister you have to meet." She chuckles at me as she smile.

I smile back and she pulls me into a hug, "Thanks Bell. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

I squeeze her tight one more time then pull back. I look down at her, "Lets go meet everyone shall we?"

She looks from me to the arch and then back to me. She smiles confidently, "Lets do this."

I smile and turn to the arch. I feel her hand slip into mine. With a final squeeze we start walking forward.

  
**Clarke's POV**

I'm still nervous, so I grab Bell's hand to anchor myself. I feel him give my hand a squeeze then he moves forward. I follow beside him, drawing strength from him. I smile as I think of the fact that he's my brother now, and soon I will have a wild child sister. _Yeah, I can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now know what Clarke's mark is, but who does it represent? We will be finding out within the next few chapters. We also meet some of our favorites in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Raven and Octavia, who both end up teasing Bellamy. Clarke has a mini breakdown, but Kane helps her work through it. At the very end we meet the not so favorite and creepy ass Titus, but he give Clarke the information she has been waiting for.

**Clarke’s POV**

 

 

Holding on tight to Bellamy’s hand, we both made our way to the doorway of the large arch made up of twisted branches. As we approached the arch I squeezed Bellamy’s hand and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I collided with something and stumbled back. I felt a hand grip my left forearm trying to steady me. I didn’t open my eyes, fearing the worst.

 

“You can open your eyes Clarke.” Bellamy chuckled.

 

Taking a deep breath I slowly turn and open my eyes. Before me lies the biggest camp I’ve ever seen. _Not that I’ve actually been to camp before._ To my right I see old brick buildings with shutters on the windows that look like they could fall off at any second. Just beside those buildings is a cluster of tables under several large canopies. There looks to be several people eating. _It must be lunch time. I wonder if I have time to grab a quick bite to eat..._

 

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

 

Quickly looking to my left I see another set of buildings. These buildings seem to also be made of bricks, but the house has shutters that are intact and are painted a beautiful sky blue like the front door.

 

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

 

Looking ahead of the buildings I see two people in what appears to be in blue and red battle gear fighting with sharp metal swords and small wooden shields. Walking closer to get a better look, they both ignore me and keep fighting. The one in red blocks the other’s oncoming blow with their shield. Quickly shaking the attack off Red brings their sword down on Blue’s shield with all their strength. Blue stumbles back and drops their shield. Red takes the opportunity to knock Blue’s sword out of their hands. The sword slides on the ground and stops right in front of me. Red raises their sword to Blue’s throat. Blue’s chest is heaving but they raise their hands in surrender. Red lowers their sword to sheath it in its scabbard. Extending a hand to Blue, they grip each other’s forearms in a hold that symbols great meaning.

  


“Way to go O!” Bellamy yells from beside me.

 

I look over to him in confusion, but he just keeps clapping, hollering and smiling like an idiot. Looking back to where Blue and Red were, I see Red staring at us. Throwing their shield at Blue, Red comes running over to Bellamy and I. On the way over, Red takes of their helmet, revealing underneath a girl. The girl's hair is brown with intricate braids that seem to hold it back and out of her eyes. As the girl, who I now know as O, gets closer I can see that her eyes are a greyish green color and have a playful yet serious gaze to them. She drops her helmet and runs into Bellamy throwing her arms around him. Bellamy doesn’t even seem to hesitate to bring his arms around her.

 

“Bellamy!” the girl says through her laughter. Bellamy lifts the girl and spins her in a circle maintaining their hug. They both continue to laugh. Bellamy eventually stops spinning and places the girl back on the ground. “What are you doing back? I thought you were going to be until the end of the year?” O says.

Bellamy looks over her shoulder to me. O turns around and looks at me. She furrows her brow in confusion. Looking back to Bellamy, she looks as if she is about to say something when Bellamy starts to talk, “O this is the girl I was sent on my mission for. Things kind of took a sudden turn yesterday and we needed to get her to safety.” Bellamy grabs the O’s arm and drags her over to stand a few feet in from of me. “Clarke,” Bellamy addresses me, “I would like to meet my sister Octavia.”

 

I take a second to look between them, waiting for my mind to catch up to what Bellamy just said. I look to Octavia, “You're totally badass.” She just smirks at me.

 

“Don’t let it go to your head O, she doesn’t even know what fighting is yet.” Bellamy jokes.

 

“Oh, and you do?” she says to Bellamy. Pushing him slightly she confidently states, “I bet that I could kick your ass and not even break a sweat.” Bringing her fists up and bouncing from foot to foot, Octavia circles Bellamy. When she comes back around him, Bellamy attempts to grab Octavia. Moving to the side easily, she grabs his arm and flips him over her shoulder.

 

Bellamy lands on his back with an, “Umph!” Groaning to himself he slowly rolls over and pushes himself up. He looks over to me and narrows his eyes at me, “I’m glad you find this funny Clarke.”

 

Not realizing that I was smiling and laughing at him, I quickly try to get ahold of myself. “Sorry Bellamy, but at least this time you were trying to fight the person you were after.” Looking over to Octavia she has an amused by confused expression. Answering her silent question I say, “He tackled me yesterday while I was being attacked. He didn’t yell at me before hand, so I may have kicked him in the nuts.”

 

Octavia bursts out laughing. She doubles over and grabs her sides. “You...hahahaha…..Bell in the...bwahahahaha!!!!” she says through her laughter. She falls to the ground still laughing. People are now looking over at us with scowls on their faces, but I can’t seem to find it in me to care. Octavia’s laugh is so contagious that now I’m laughing at Bellamy.

 

“Really you two!” Bellamy yells at us. It doesn’t do anything to stop us from laughing at him though. Eventually he throws his arms up in defeat.

 

After a few seconds of trying to get myself under control, I hear somebody running up to us. I turn around to see that it’s a latino girl. She slows down when she sees Octavia still on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Once she gets to us she looks down to Octavia, “I think you’ve finally taken one too many knocks to the head O.” Octavia eventually stops laughing enough to hold her hand out to the latino girl.

 

“Ray you’d be doing the same thing if you heard that Bellamy got kicked in the nuts.” Octavia states as she gets pulled up.

 

The girl, Ray, whips her head around to look at Bellamy with a huge smile on her face. “Please tell me it was some girl you were trying to hit on! I bet she laughed in your face when you tried to be all macho.” The girl then made gestures as she flexes her muscles in her arms.

“Actually, she,” Octavia gestures to me, “hit him when he tackled her to the ground. He didn’t do the smart thing and call out to her. She thought it was some bad guy and kicked him in the nuts.” The girl finally looks over to me as her face becomes neutral. She looks up and down seeming to size me up. “Oh right, you two don’t know each other. Ray this is...Clarke?”

 

“Clarke Griffin,” I say as I extend my hand to the new girl.

 

She grabs my hand, “Raven Reyes, daughter of Hephaestus, and the best Blacksmith in camp.” We shake hands for a few seconds before she drops my hand. “So Clarkey, who is your God awful parent?”

 

A smile overtakes my face as I chuckle at her joke, but I’m quick to remember what happened last night. I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. _I need to be strong and start getting some answers._

 

I look at Bellamy as he walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. “That’s what we are trying to find out.” He looks over to Raven and Octavia, “We were actually on our way to the Oracle. Would you two mind helping Markus and Jasper? Markus has been driving all night and Jasper needs to have his leg checked.”

 

Raven and Octavia both look my way before sharing a look of their own. Raven finally speaks up, “Yeah, we can help them out. Are you two going to be ok? I wouldn’t want to have to deal with Titus’ bald ass.”

 

I raise my eyebrows in wonderment. _Titus? Is that the Oracle?_ I don’t dwell on my thoughts for long however. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. Just make sure Jasper gets off that leg as soon as possible. That bite went pretty deep from what I can tell.”

 

“What did you guys fight?” Octavia asks. She looks over to Raven, “I bet it was a bunch of Nymphs that Bellamy pissed off.” Octavia and Raven share a laugh.

 

“Actually, these three fought off two Hellhounds and a Harpie.” Kane says as Jasper and him make their way over to us. “I only caught the end of the fight, but Clarke here is a natural with an arrow.” Kane smiles down at me. I manage a small smile of my own.

 

“Holy shit!” Raven shouts, gaining the attention of everyone within 100 feet of us. “You went up against a Hellhounds?! Man you really must have pissed off the big guy downstairs to have him send some of his minions after you.” A crowd has begun to form around us as Raven was talking.

 

“You and I need to spar sometime! I’m always looking for a long range sparring partner.” Octavia says.

 

Before I can even speak up, Kane addresses Raven, Octavia, and the crowd, “I know that everyone has many questions for Clarke here,” Kane puts his hand on my other shoulder, “but Clarke has had a very long and emotional 24 hours. She needs to get situated.” Kane once again smiles down at me as he removes his hand. “Clarke, I will escort you to the Oracle.”

 

Bellamy must try to speak up, but Kane cuts him off, “Bellamy I need you and Octavia to escort Jasper to the Healer's tent.”

 

I look over to Bellamy. He looks like he wants to argue, but after a few seconds he nods his head. He looks back to me and smiles, “Good luck Princess.” I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname. “I’ll see you in a bit since I’ll probably be the one to show you around the rest of camp.” Bellamy looks to Kane for confirmation.

 

“It will be up to the Oracle and how long the discussion will be, but you are welcome to wait outside the path to the Oracle’s house. Only after Jasper has been taken care of first though.” Kane states.

 

Bellamy once again nods in agreement to Kane. He looks back over to me, “Try not to keep me waiting.” He smirks at me one more time before grabbing Octavia and Jasper and pulling them in the direction of where the Healer’s tent must be.

 

“Hey Clarke?” Raven pipes up. I look over to her and raise my eyebrows in question. “If you’re not busy later and want to hang out with someone who isn’t constantly chasing after his wild child sister, you’re more than welcome to come play in the fire with me.” My eyes go wide, almost popping out of my head.

 

Kane chuckles beside me. I look between him and Raven, trying to see if it’s a joke. Kane looks at me and must see how worried I am. He schools his face and turns back to Raven, “Thank you for that offer Raven, but you can’t hang out with Clarke today. I need you to find Sinclair, then the both of you are to return to my quarters. I have some projects I wish to discuss, but I need Sinclair’s approval for you to work on.”

 

Raven’s eyes light up and a huge smile make it onto her face. “You only ask Sinclair for permission when it’s godly type stuff….I’m in.” Raven turns to me, “I’ll see you later tonight Clarkey.” Raven turns around running a few feet before turning around and coming up and hugging me. She whispers into my ear, “Welcome home Clarke.”

 

I hug her back and thank her. She turns around again and runs off to find the guy Kane was talking about. _I guess this really is my home now._ I can’t help but be pulled back to the memories of last night. The scene of those dogs jumping on my Mom and tearing into her flesh flash vividly through my mind.

 

“Clarke….Clarke...Clarke!” I feel Kane in front of me now. He has both hands on my shoulders trying to get my attention. I finally come back from the memories, but they are still fresh in my mind. He pulls me into him hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and grab onto the back of his jacket. I can feel my tears starting to fall and dampen his jacket. “I know it’s hard Clarke. I can’t even begin to imagine what you are going through, but you’re not alone. Bellamy, Jasper, Raven, Octavia and I will be here through every step of the way.” My sobs have turned to sniffles and the tears have stopped. Kane pulls back to look at me, “Your Mom was very brave Clarke. The greatest gift a mother can give a child is a chance in life. She made sure you had the chance to live. So live Clarke. Make the most of your Mother’s sacrifice.”

 

I look up to him and see that he is right. I know it will take a long time to heal without it hurting so much, but I have to live. For her. “Okay.” I say in a cracked voice. “I’ll live for her.”

 

He smiles at me and gives me kind eyes. He hugs me one last time before backing off and gesturing we head to the right. I follow him past the run down house and the tables that make up the outskirts of the dining area. I can smell all the wonderful aromas of food. Freshly cooked bread and meats. I can even smell the sweetness of fruit. My mouth waters as I begin to look more at the dining area than where I’m going. That’s how I end up running into Kane as he has stopped and turned around to make sure I was following him.

 

I blush realizing I had been caught, but Kane just extends a hand to help me up. After I’m up Kane walks over to one of the tables and grabs a roll of bread. He walks back over to me and gives it to me. I smile at him and say my thanks. He just nods his head with a smile on his face. Turning back around we continue past the dining area. A few minutes later we come to this path in the woods. Kane doesn’t talk, he just leads me down the path. The trees are parted but above us they connect in an arch like way. Enough sunlight seeps through for us to see where we are going.

 

It doesn’t take long for us to reach a clearing with a single story house towards the back. The house is made of red brick with black trim around the doors and windows, and a deck on the front of the house.

 

We get to the bottom of the steps of the deck and I freeze. _This is it. The moment I hopefully get some answers._ I look up to find Kane waiting patiently for me at the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I summon the courage I need and begin my ascent to the top of the stairs. Once at the top Kane and I walk to the door.

 

He turns to me, “I’ll wait out here. Titus has asked to speak to you alone. Don’t worry about him though, his bark is worse than his bite.”

 

I look to the door and nod to myself. _Let’s do this._ Kane opens the door and walk inside. Once inside the door is shut behind me. There is a hallway in front of me that I follow to the back where a door is open. “Hello?” I call out. Hoping that someone will make their presence known.

 

Walking into the room I notice that there are candles scattered across the room that highlights the many filled bookcases that wrap around the room. There is a door on the left side of the room that opens as I am looking at it. A man steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He looks at me with a blank expression on his face. It seems like an eternity that he stares at me before he finally speaks.

 

“Never would I have thought that I would meet you. You should have died many times over. The visions I have seen have all proven to be false...That has never happened before.” He walks over to me, but doesn’t stand still. Continuing walking, he circles me. “Your very existence should not have happened. That you are here means that a war is coming.” When he finally comes around he stops in front of me.

 

I finally speak up, “Who am I?”

 

“That remains to be seen.” he says. “The bigger question you want answered is where did you come from?”

 

I look deep into his eyes, tired of playing this game. Tired of not having the answers that I want. No. The answers I deserve. “Who am I.” I ask sternly.

 

“You are Clarke Griffin. Child of a mighty Goddess. A child that was never meant to be.” He comes closer to me, practically breathing the same breath as I. “You are Clarke Griffin...Daughter of the Queen…” Leaning into me so that his mouth is by my ear, he whispers, “Child of Hera.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle with this chapter in the middle. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> OH SHIT! Did any of you guess that Clarke's Goddess mother is Hera? Queen of the Gods. I guess Bellamy's nickname fits.
> 
> In the next chapter Clarke gets some information from Titus that could change the world as she now knows it. Oh, and Clarke gets to find out who she is going to bunk with. I'm sure none of you can guess who it's gonna be. :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Give me your input!


End file.
